


三重吸引

by AsuKD0809



Category: mha
Genre: M/M, Top Midoriya Izuku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuKD0809/pseuds/AsuKD0809
Summary: 不可以弄脏更衣室哦！





	三重吸引

私设↓

*雄英三年生，暗地交往中

*欧尔麦特仍可维持约三小时的肌肉状态

*前面写了几遍依旧很不顺，我绝望了

 

 

 

 

个性千奇百怪，全球七十亿人，除却两成无个性，剩下的个性很难说都是有利的。

傻逼个性千千万万，三重家世世代代传承的个性害人程度问鼎日本岛毫无压力。

『三重傻逼』

不是...『三重吸引』

中了个性的人会吸引周围【最不想中的三个个性】，依次生效，时限分别是两小时，六小时，十小时。奇葩个性太多，比如上次三重赤对敌方发动『三重吸引』时，一个路人忽然对敌人施展了会引来禽类在头上排泄的个性，记得那是一个秋天，路过东京的候鸟都在那个敌人的头顶巡回。

 

总之三重赤因为这个个性没什么朋友，虽然成为职英，国民支持率并不高，也不是什么出名的英雄，所以当绿谷出久捧着笔记本来找他的时候，他简直高兴得要疯了

“哦，密林神威在北门，火枪头也在那，小朋友，你真的是找我的吗？我是说我是审判降临，不是混响派也不是别的什么职英，你不会认错人了吧？”

绿谷出久极力安抚面前这个已经开始冒虚汗原地转圈的青年职英，“是的，冷静一点审判降临，我想了解一下您的个性可以吗？我觉得非常有意思，我为您在笔记本留了七页，但还有三页没有填满。”

“我的个性，真的很奇妙，祖传的哦！要试一下吗？”三重赤有些紧张地搓了搓手

绿谷出久有点心动，“啊啊可以吗？可是今天如果搞出事情相泽老师会杀了我吧，或许改天？”

“哈，我开玩笑的小朋友，我的个性还是很危险的，不会轻易对普通民众使用的。”

 

“审判降临...”

“嗯？”

“...您对我发动了个性”

“对不起小朋友我没有听清。”三重赤感觉自己脑壳发昏，有些耳鸣。

然后他听见面前这个绿头发的小朋友叹了口气，“您对我使用了个性。”

天旋地转。审判降临觉得自己的职英生涯走到头了。

08:37，第一个个性，时限两小时，开始了。

 

 

 

『孽力回馈』

三重赤去找那三个个性的拥有者，绿谷则被饭田的夺命连环call带走。

还没搞清第一个个性的情况下，绿谷被要求上台代表三年生上台致辞。

“诶！？这种事情不是一直是小胜来的吗？我没有准备稿子啊！！！”

饭田推了推眼镜扶住了他的肩膀，轰塞给他两张纸和笔，虽然没有说话，但都表现出了对他的信任

而他从来不好好提裤子的幼驯染冷哼一声，“废物。”

本来这种话绿谷出久应该习惯了的，只要低下头笑笑也就过去了。这个词在他的幼驯染嘴里甚至只是众多中性词之一，不带任何感情色彩，只是习惯性的嘲讽而已，但绿谷出久就是不过脑子地回嘴了，“今年是我致辞，换句话来说这算小胜输了吧，废物小胜。”

 

废·物·小·胜。

你妈的，要被打死了，但是好爽。

下一秒爆破就按在了绿谷出久的脸上。

 

 

09:55，第一个个性的拥有者还未找到，但个性的作用已经初现端倪。

是ooc吧，绝对是ooc吧。

绿谷出久咬着笔头，面对只写了一个开头的草稿纸脑子里一片空白。

爆豪胜己被芦户三奈和叶隐透联手推到绿谷出久身边的椅子上，八百万摇摇头，“这次爆豪太过分了，绿谷同学还要上台，要不是治愈女郎在附近，绿谷同学现在还在流鼻血呢。”

是啊是啊，鼻梁骨都快被捶断了。绿谷出久后怕地摸摸鼻子。

蛙吹梅雨咬着吸管，“小爆豪不会是在嫉妒小绿谷今天代表三级生上台致辞吧，以前一直都是小爆豪的说。”

“谁他妈嫉妒那个废物啊！”

“废物上台致辞，小胜不是废物为什么要在下面呆着呢？”

绿谷·口不择言·出久捂住了嘴，无助地摇了摇头，“我可以解释啊啊啊啊小胜我中了个性这不是我想说的话！”

“这个个性是说真话吗啊废物书呆子！终于说出来心里话了吧！老子今天就要宰了你！！！”

绿谷出久安详地顶着熊猫眼倒下了。

原来个性是让人说脏话吗？你妈的。

 

 

 

10:13，爆豪被勒令帮绿谷写稿子，不然饭田就会让口田甲司叫两百只虎皮鹦鹉在他头顶喊小胜。

 

操。

 

没过十分钟爆豪胜己就撂挑子不干了，他把笔一扔，抱着双臂往后倒在靠背上抖腿，还不忘给正着急的绿谷出久火上浇油，“写个几掰，废物上去才用稿子，老子从来都是即兴。”

而略略理了个大纲的绿谷出久本来也没指望这位大爷能帮上什么忙，“那小胜就写个几掰上去啊。”

“写就写，老子写个几掰又不是老子上去念。”

“哈，我会大声告诉全校这个几掰是3-A爆豪胜己写的。”

 

 

“所以你们俩能不能不要在女生面前几掰来几掰去的啊！”丽日崩溃了。

 

 

绿谷红了脸，一边和爆豪胜己抢稿子一边道歉。而上面麦克老师已经大声在喊绿谷的名字了。

“下面让我们有请，第一次英雄活动就取得圆满成功，高三体育祭第一名，3-A绿谷出久为大家致辞！YEAHHHhhhhh——”

绿谷从爆豪手里夺下稿子，理了理衣领上台了。

下面的闪光灯连成一片，直直照进那双翠色的眸子里，绿谷出久有些紧张，迈上台阶的时候还有些发抖，他站定在舞台中央稍稍鞠躬，面向观众微笑。

绿谷出久从话筒支架上取下话筒，下面还在讨论为什么今天不是爆豪胜己。

 

吵死了。绿谷出久抖开了稿子。赶紧编完下去吧，反正也不会有人在听。

他觉得今天自己有点暴躁，像小胜。

【COCK】

...你妈的，小胜还他妈真的写了个几掰！

不对，拿错稿子了！

 

绿谷出久下意识寻找观众席里爆豪胜己的身影，很好找，他的男朋友永远发光，永远光彩夺目。爆豪胜己冲他展示了一下本该被绿谷带上台的手稿，恶劣地笑了笑，明明台下人声鼎沸，可爆豪胜己的嗤笑还是准确地敲中了绿谷耳膜。

小胜说，“白痴。”

相泽消太和三重赤也在旁边，旁边还站了个穿着西服套裙的长发女人和一个看起来有些阴郁的青年。

长发女人是个记者，叫三村玲子，她拨弄了一下手中的录音笔，“我的个性是『孽力回馈』，中了个性的人如果被骂会以同样的词汇骂回去，而且性格会有些偏向骂他的人，所以我吵架从没输过，很实用吧。我看这种场合我的个性应该不会对那个孩子造成什么伤害才是。”

 

 

绿谷出久把本来要说出口的“麻烦大家安静一下”咽回了肚子里，他把放在唇边的话筒稍稍移开，小臂放平，掌心向上，话筒脱手的一刻在指尖覆上OFA，话筒准确地撞上舞台边缘的音响，发出长久而尖锐的共鸣声。

所有人都被绿谷出久突如其来的举动打了个措手不及，刺耳的啸叫险些击穿耳膜，就连超级噪音都捂住了耳朵。

等到全场都安静了，绿谷这才动用黑鞭把话筒捞回来，顺道从幼驯染手里扯回了自己的草稿——聊胜于无。

 

下面的咒骂接二连三的响起。

“闭嘴，白痴们。”他冷着脸，吐出的话也很不友好，下一秒绿谷又重新挂起笑，“我稿子没写完，所以今天没有致辞，写完会录音发到论坛，有兴趣的可以听一下。”

爆豪胜己在下面骂他，“傻逼废久。”

绿谷出久现在就想把爆豪的嘴堵上，要么把那张写着【COCK】的草稿纸团成团塞到他嘴里，要么就用自己的COCK赌上。

绿谷绝望了，他听见自己说，“傻逼们听懂了吗？”

台下3-A全员也绝望了——没想到绿谷和爆豪本质上是一挂的吗？

 

 

“收回前言，”三村玲子听着自己录音笔里少年嚣张的发言，“但我的个性很实用啊，一下子就镇住场子了。”

相泽消太：呵呵。

三重赤也干笑了两声。

 

 

 

 

『死亡洗面奶』

10:32，绿谷出久鞠躬下台。距离第一个个性结束还有五分钟，而距离第二个个性生效，也只有五分钟了。

“所以说玲子小姐的个性叫什么来着？”

“臭嘴骑士。”爆豪胜己抢答

绿谷出久倒吸一口凉气“...小胜你不是现充吗？你到底背着我看了多少动画，说好了大家只厨欧尔麦特的呢！”

 

第二个个性的拥有者叫由岛记，他是个彻头彻尾的宅男。绿谷喊出“欧尔麦特”时他瞬间就活起来了，两人来了个激情相认，由岛记在三分钟之内把绿谷浑身上下的隐藏周边扒了个遍。

然后就忘了和绿谷说明他的个性了。

三重赤几次张嘴也没插进两个欧厨的对话，只好弱弱地站在相泽消太的旁边，“没关系啦还有八分钟呢...再说三村小姐的身材也完全没有问题的吧...”

相泽消太扯了扯束缚带，“那么我该如何在八分钟之内解决这个事情？”

爆豪胜己没有说话，因为他被绑住了。

 

瓦蓝的天上忽然出现了一个黑点，并且有逐渐放大的趋势，旁人或许还没有意识到什么，但资深欧厨由岛记和绿谷出久已经激动到十指相扣（？）

“是欧尔麦特对吧！”

“绝对是欧尔麦特！”

 

“我来了！我...诶，绿谷少年，你怎么了？”

绿谷出久的头卡在欧尔麦特的胸肌里，感觉自己要晕厥了。

由岛记惊呆了，“我没想到男的也可以...该说不愧是欧尔麦特吗？胸部这么饱满...”

欧尔麦特用胸夹着绿谷的头（？）过来了，他不是不想把绿谷少年放下来，但是今天的绿谷少年好像格外黏人。

“我的个性是『死亡洗面奶』，嗯，每十分钟不埋一次胸就会死，看见大胸就会想去洗面奶一下这样的里番个性...我原来一直以为只会埋女孩子的胸，没想到男生也可...”

打开了不得了的大门呢由岛君。

 

 

13:35

“总之情况就是这么个情况，爆豪少年，我的肌肉状态维持不了太久，接下来绿谷少年就交给你了。”

说着爆豪胜己就看着蒙着眼睛乖巧端坐的绿谷出久被按进肌肉态欧尔麦特的胸里，同时一阵烟雾缭绕后，欧尔麦特变回了他的僵尸样儿，郑重其事地把绿谷出久的手拉了出来。

“现在带到教室的话十分钟內不用埋胸哦。”

爆豪胜己：“… …”

爆豪胜己别开脸，恶心地快吐了，“我不要。”

“没有办法，男孩子里胸大...不是，胸肌发达...”非爆豪少年莫属了吧！

你妈的，什么羞耻play啊。

 

然而爆豪胜己还是在相泽消太的监视下拽着蒙着眼睛的绿谷出久去了教室。

欧尔麦特的意思是在找到第三个个性拥有者之前最好还是呆在宿舍里，毕竟十分钟就要洗一次...脸，教室里影响不太好

“老子为什么要为了这个废久缺课啊！”

“今天通行学长来诶我不能不去的啊欧尔麦特！”

 

 

绿谷出久眼前一片漆黑，他的幼驯染又不是什么慢性子的人，更别提照顾人了，一路上不放开手已经是小胜最大的温柔了。

绿谷出久眼含热泪，小胜还是爱我的啊。

蒙眼睛的布可疑地晕湿了一点。

而且松了。

而且被人扯掉了。

始作俑者上鸣电气嘻嘻哈哈地笑，“绿谷，爆豪，这是什么蒙眼羞耻pa啊我可以加入吗？”

蒙眼布被扯掉，光透了进来，绿谷出久条件反射地睁眼——好死不死八百万在讲台上发作业。

在绿谷出久OFA覆上双腿压低重心往前冲的那一刻，身后相泽的束缚带瞬间缠上，两只手一起无比强势地把绿藻头按进了爆豪的胸口。

绿谷出久倒吸了一口凉气。

一只手是相泽消太的，另一只是爆豪胜己的。

不用看都知道小胜肯定脸黑得要命，会死人的。

但绿谷出久不怕死，甚至埋在爆豪胜己胸口蹭了蹭。

啊...好幸福，死也值了。

 

 

 

如果可以，爆豪胜己希望把这一天从他的人生里永远删除。

如果可以，把废久也删掉吧。

才能MAN爆豪胜己绝望地想，努力地忽略后方穿来的叽叽喳喳的讨论声。

峰田实：“真是色 情的个性啊，现在绿谷的人设是胸控死给吗？”

上鸣电气：“这个体位也很色 情啊...”

峰田实：“是啊是啊，老话说的好，别嫌年下矮...”

上鸣电气：“等等！这个体位怎么说也不可能绿谷top吧，明显脐橙位啊不要闭眼吹啊！”

峰田实：“这么说好像有道理哦...”

 

没错，此时他和废久就是这么一个尴尬的姿势。

面对面

绿谷出久

坐在

爆豪胜己的

怀里。

为了方便十分钟可以埋一下。

啊，放在同人本里其实已经被衬衫挡住开始半公开场合的不可描述了吧。

这个姿势果然必须一定在下位了吧绿谷君。

 

 

 

15：45

绿谷出久抬头，拉下了自己的蒙眼布向四周看了看。他在测试那个鬼畜个性到底失效没有，如果没有的话他的男朋友也会即使按住他不会让他做坏事的。

真好。

绿谷的视线着重在几个女孩子身上停留了一下，发现自己确实没什么反应了。热血男儿切岛锐儿郎却敏锐地捕捉到了绿谷出久的视线。

切岛看看爆豪掰断的圆珠笔和黑成锅底的脸色，还有掌心时不时溢出的火花，非常热情地用拳头锤了锤自己的胸口，“绿谷，怎么了？果然受不了爆豪的脸色吗？男子汉的胸口可以借你埋一埋哦！虽然比不上爆豪。”

爆豪一个眼刀杀了过来，濑吕眼疾手快地封了切岛的口。

 

绿谷还没来得及告诉爆豪胜己个性已经失效就被恶狠狠地按回了怀里。爆豪胜己牙齿相错发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，“你想被那个狗屎头抱？”

“不是啦小胜，我脖子好酸哦这个姿势。”

“闭嘴啊死废久！”

“所以我说我抱着小胜明明更方便啊！”

“谁他妈要被你抱啊！”

男朋友好难哄啊你妈的。

“看着我就好了啊废久。”

绿谷出久蒙眼布还没蒙上，男朋友从来不打领带，扣子解开两颗。一眼望去就是饱满的胸肌。

犯规了啊小胜。

绿谷出久的手不老实地摸了摸爆豪胜己的耳朵，被使劲拽掉了。

好烫。

脸红了吧小胜

 

 

 

『柏拉图』

16:55

我们仍未知道第三个个性究竟是什么。

 

放学了，但是绿谷出久好像睡着了，爆豪胜己也没有动，只是手臂似乎有点发抖。切岛锐儿郎拉着上鸣电气和濑吕范太赶紧溜号。上鸣电气都惊呆了，什么时候这个死直男这么识相

切岛：“绿谷睡觉流口水吧，我看爆豪衬衫都湿了，气得都在抖了，一会肯定要有一场腥风血雨。男子汉的交流我们就不掺和了吧。”

上鸣和濑吕交换了一下眼神，没错，还是那个笔直的切岛。

 

随着脚步声逐渐远去，教室里毫不掩饰的舔吮声和喘息逐渐放大。

爆豪胜己在事情发展到无法挽回地地步前率先捡回了自己的理智，五指抓住绿谷出久的一头乱毛往后扯。

“你妈的，下去，腿都坐麻了。”

绿谷出久从善如流地下去了。

爆豪胜己胸口濡湿一片，又是白衬衫，胸口的两点紧紧贴在衬衫上透出一点颜色，就这点颜色看得绿谷出久眼睛都直了。

爆豪胜己看了看自己明显不能穿回去的衬衫，踹了一脚绿谷出久，“废久你他妈是狗吗？”

绿谷出久也没躲，“对不起啦小胜，去更衣室换衣服吧。”

 

 

 

走道里绿谷出久还能矜持得跟小狗似的跟在爆豪胜己屁股后头，更衣室门刚一锁上就原形毕露。两具年轻的肉体贴在一起，接吻，互相抚摸，在纠缠之中顺利地脱了衣服。

绿谷出久在做之前给爆豪胜己口了一发，腥浊一滴不漏地滚过喉管，所以现在爆豪胜己拒绝和他接吻。绿谷出久有些委屈，但让爆豪舒服过一次扩张的时候就会顺利很多，现在他把爆豪胜己抱在怀里操，就像刚刚在教室里的姿势，只是双方互换了位置。绿谷出久亲吻爆豪胜己饱满的胸肌，吮吸舔咬留下印记，把乳晕吸得涨红一片，乳头肿成色情至极的姿态。爆豪胜己的手插进墨绿藻丝里，扣在绿谷出久的后脑强制地拉近距离

“我说了吧小胜...明明是我抱你比较方便。”

“闭嘴啊...”

绿谷出久从善如流地闭嘴了，只闷头狠操，他换了个姿势从背后来，捏住两瓣软肉打开露出翁张的穴口，然后整根没入，直直钉在深藏其中的某一点上小幅度抽插。汗珠顺着爆豪性感的脊柱滚了满背，绿谷出久就伸舌去舔，顺着突起的脊梁熨出红痕，一路吻上后颈耳垂，诱哄着有些耽于情欲的爆豪与他唇齿相依

“小胜，小胜，亲一亲...”

“小胜，小胜，小胜...”

绿谷出久不依不饶地舔着爆豪胜己的侧脸线条，耸动腰胯的动作放慢，每一次都插得极深，顶得爆豪胜己不住地往前又被拉回，大腿被桌子硌出印记，流水的鸡巴在桌子边缘蹭得快软了。爆豪胜己被这个姿势折腾得火起，可惜被屁股里插着的大家伙钉得死死的，他嘴里不干不净骂了几句，无非是“废物，白痴，混蛋”几个词来回倒，最后只剩不成调的喘息，恼火地扭回头咬绿谷出久的嘴唇。

绿谷出久觉得除了自己现在在操的这个洞，胸口那一层肉，他的男朋友没有一处是软的，眼睛是坚硬的红色刚玉，脊骨是炸弹碎片，他有漂亮但不夸张的肌肉，年少的性感和魅力无人能敌。爆豪胜己的嘴唇也不柔软，不然为什么每次接吻都会流血？他连口交都不愿意只做个服帖的肉套，虎牙经常刮蹭绿谷出久的阴茎，尤其是在即将射精的关头——爆豪胜己才不会去吞绿谷的那玩意儿，口交就已经是他对废久天大的恩赐了。有次绿谷出久大着胆子在退出时撸了两把，精液射了还没反应过来的爆豪一头一脸，呛了不少下去，而后做爱就变成了打架。两个光屁股的少年从床上打到床下，卧房打到客厅，最后在沙发地板上做了几次。还好拉了窗帘。

爆豪胜己狠狠夹了一下绿谷出久，埋在身体里的阴茎突突跳了几下。他哼哼两声，挑起一边眉毛，把绿谷出久的嘴唇咬得一团糟，显然是不满意他的分心。绿谷出久把他的男朋友翻成面对面的姿势，一边操他一边给他手淫，爆豪胜己眯着眼咬他的下巴，他就呜呜呜语无伦次地躲，“小胜，不要咬，会被大家问...”

上次就是这样，每次都是这样。小胜总咬他衣服盖不住的地方，峰田实和上鸣电气露出隐晦的笑，轰君则会直白地问，闹得他大红脸几节课都消停不下来。始作俑者却没事人一样，还笑他。

绿谷出久越想越委屈，眼泪直在眼眶里打转，爆豪胜己提脚踹他，绿谷出久抓住他的脚踝，想在小腿肚上狠狠咬了一口，末了还是不舍得，只是用嘴唇贴上去，舔了几下，爆豪胜己整个人战栗几下，另一条腿勾着绿谷的腰绞死，红瞳里尽是挑衅，“废久，不行换我来。”

“小胜太过分了！”他说着把爆豪胜己的那条握在手里的腿往上压，膝头直直抵在胸口，大开大合地操弄起来，润滑剂和肠液被粗大的阴茎捣得咕啾咕啾地响。爆豪胜己爽得脚趾蜷起，脚面绷紧，汗湿的浅金色头发粘在额头上，毫不羞涩地发出呻吟。他向来在情事上坦诚地要命。

“废久，那里..好大...哈啊...”

“小胜被我操开了，里面又软又紧，好棒...小胜好厉害...”

“嗯...哈啊...快一点，要回去吃饭...呃啊...。”

绿谷出久心说我还喂不饱小胜吗。他松开桎梏住爆豪胜己脚踝的手，按在桌面上加快了速度，没操几下爆豪胜己又使唤他，“套，带套...”

——内射真的很难清理。

绿谷出久去翻两人扔在椅子上的衣服，从爆豪胜己裤子里摸出一个套来，粗鲁地用牙齿扯开，带在男朋友完全勃起的鸡巴上。

——小胜射得到处都是清理更衣室很麻烦的

爆豪胜己差点气得背过气去，一巴掌就往绿谷脸上去，“妈的..死...废久，我他妈让你带！”

绿谷出久没防备接了这一下，眼泪彻底掉了下来，抽抽噎噎地拉住爆豪胜己的手在手心咬了几下。爆豪胜己个性在手心的汗腺上，掌心的皮肤较厚，疼倒是不疼，就是酥酥麻麻地痒。绿谷吃了一嘴硝化甘油，脸都皱了起来，眼泪掉得更厉害了。

爆豪胜己觉得自己要软了。

“不用套，小胜能含住我的东西的，那么紧...啊，插进去了！”

确实软了，废久把拇指挤进那个撑满的肉缝时他就抽搐着交待了，装满爆豪精液的安全套被熟练地打结扔到一边。

谁他妈要装着一屁股精液回宿舍啊混蛋。

泥泞不堪的后穴紧紧包裹着饱胀的龟头，随着抽插的动作时不时露出一点烂红的内里。爆豪胜己很白，和班上的女孩子一个色号，动情时整个人都会染上情欲的色彩，色情得要命。绿谷出久去亲吻爆豪胜己眼皮，他连眼皮都带着潮红，睁眼时露出瑰丽的红色梦境，一片水汽。

“废久...快射...”高潮后他从头到脚都是软的，难得乖巧，像只收了爪子的大猫，张着嘴吐出一小截舌尖喘气。

然后他们第三次接吻。

第一次是脱衣服前，第二次是后入的时候，第三次是现在。

爆豪胜己两条修长的腿在绿谷腰后交叠，被托着屁股狠操了几十次，下身碰上撞出连绵不绝的羞耻声响，偶尔从齿缝中漏出一两声喘息，绿谷出久射精的同时爆豪胜己也达到了干性高潮。

“喂，起来。”爆豪胜己推了推射完就死赖在自己身上不走的男朋友，死废久的鸡巴还没拔出来。绿谷出久意味不明地哼哼两声，没动。拔屌无情的爆豪胜己才不惯着他，发力吧绿谷掀翻到地上。

精液顺着大腿内侧往下流，爆豪胜己皱着眉，扯过废久的衬衫擦了擦，努力收紧括约肌，与肤色有差的粘腻还是会把股缝沾湿。

混蛋废久，骗子。

爆豪胜己阴着脸擦了又擦，还有不少藏在甬道深处，只好回宿舍再说。他套了衣柜里的衬衫，换好裤子，出来发现自己的男朋友居然还保持着先前的姿态躺在地上。

爆豪胜己赤着脚去踩废久那张蠢脸，碾了碾。

“...？！”

靠，他他妈居然睡着了？？？

 

 

 

 

还有什么比男朋友ML时睡着更想让人分手。

没有了。

死废久还死沉。

 

清理完又把自己弄干净的爆豪胜己擦着头发下楼觅食，顺手把绿谷出久扔在了浴缸里。

刚从厨房给自己做了一碗咖喱的爆豪胜己看见没头苍蝇似的乱转的切岛，忍不住拿勺子丢他，“狗屎头转什么呢？烦死了。”

“诶爆豪，你看到绿谷了吗？相泽老师说找到第三个个性了，但是没什么害处，叫他不用担心。”

“在睡觉，”重新拿了勺子的爆豪把咖喱送进嘴里，含糊不清地问，“什么个性？”

“『柏拉图』啦，好像是说做的时候射一发立刻就会睡着，绿谷好像没有女朋友吧，这种个性对他完全没用啊哈哈哈哈真幸运呐是吧爆豪。”

“是、啊。”爆豪胜己快把手里的勺子捏断了。“好、幸、运、哦。”

 

恰巧上鸣电气和濑吕从二楼下来，“切岛，找到绿谷了吗？”

“爆豪说绿谷在睡觉。”

上鸣的语气有些微妙，“啊在睡觉啊。”

切岛毫无反应，“是啊在睡觉啊有什么问题吗？”

濑吕一脸空白地重复，“在睡觉啊...”

“白痴脸酱油脸滚蛋啊烦死了！”

 

 

勺子终于还是被捏断了。

 

 

-fin-

 

峰田实未说完的话：别嫌年下矮，边干边吃奶。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文在lof上，ID Asu


End file.
